


To See the World

by GummyBear22



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummyBear22/pseuds/GummyBear22
Summary: Many years before the Fellowship, Gandalf came to Mirkwood to visit King Thranduil and his son. There seems to be more to the Prince and Gandalf is certain that he will play a part in the War of the Ring when he is older,  however chances of Legolas coming out alive is slim, considering his disability......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) this is my first fiction so please don't be mean

A figure in long, flowing grey robes was seated upon a white horse with a thick mane and tail. He was galloping through the dark forest Greenwood, now known better as Mirkwood because of the shadow from Dol Guldur, slowly tainting the once beautiful forest. Despite the ever lingering shadow, the elves of Mirkwood continued to live there, tirelessly fending off creatures of the dark. Under the guidance of King Thranduil, they were doing a rather good job for they had held the creatures off for many years already. 

The person, was travelling at a very fast pace indeed and he did not slow down until a great structure could be seen. It was truly a sight to behold, this was the home of the Mirkwood elves. As the figure rode along the path heading towards the Great gates, elves from all directions started pointing and chattering. Elflings shouted with glee and ran forward to pat the great white horse or tug at the figure's grey robes. He laughed and patting their heads, he gently shooed them away. He continued to ride and he was granted access by the guards, he dismounted when he saw the elven King waiting for him in the courtyard, hands clasped behind his back. As the stable boy led his horse Shadowfax away, the figure turned to face King Thranduil. Both of them raised their right hand to their heart and then made a sweeping gesture, a traditional way of greeting in the elven realms. Once the formal welcome was done, grins broke out on the two faces as they came forward to embrace each other. "Mithrandir, it's been too long since I last saw you, mellon nin (my friend)!" Gandalf chuckled as he patted Thranduil's back, replying "Aye, I was busy attending to...other business, but I could not miss your wonderful Yule festivals." Leading  the wizard towards the Palace, Thranduil laughed and said "We have all missed your fireworks, we really hope that we can witness again that spectacular scene you performed during the last festival." At that moment, Meriden, Thranduil's wife came out of the palace and noticing Gandalf, rushed forward and hugged him. "Gandalf! I didn't know you were coming!" "If I knew that I would always get welcomes like that, I would visit more often then," Gandalf commented earning a giggle from the elven queen. They talked happily as they slowly strolled to the palace, laughing now and then at the wizard's tales. 

Later that evening, Gandalf walked down the marble staircase to the dining hall after refreshing himself in his guest room. He smiled to himself as he saw elves putting up decorations along the corridors, no doubt preparing for the Yule festival which was in a few days time. Walking into the dining hall, Gandalf was not surprised to see Thranduil and Meriden already at the table waiting for him. Just as he was sitting down, he heard the doors being thrown open and a squeal pierced the air. "ADAAAAA!" A small blonde elfling skidded across the marble flooring and after bumping into a servant who only smiled fondly at him, he jumped right into Thranduil's lap. "Ada (father) ! Ada! Guess what? Galion let me put up the...the... decur-atens..." "Decorations," Thranduil gently corrected. The elfling beamed up at him and continued "Galion let me put up the decorations just now and he said I did a good job, I even got to climb the ladder! Of course Galion was holding me so I won't fall." Thranduil smiled at the elfling and said "Wow, so you were helping out to prepare for the Yule festival?" The adorable little elfling nodded eagerly and added "Yes, and I even made a..." at that point, he clamped his little hands over his mouth and then grinned sheepishly. "What did you make ion (son) ?" Legolas shook his head and said "No, Leggy cannot tell Ada! Leggy keep secret," saying this, he put a finger to his lips. The other beings, including the servants and the guards outside, laughed at the little one's words. 

Plucking Legolas from his lap, Thranduil put him in a chair next to him, then turning back to Gandalf said "Ah Mithrandir, I forgot to tell you about my little one. This is Legolas Greenleaf, my son. Legolas, say hello to Mithrandir." The wizard looked to the little elfling, Legolas twitched his tiny pointed ears slightly and turned slowly to face him. Gandalf smiled as the bubbly little Legolas said "Hello Mithrandir!" However as he said this, Gandalf noticed that although the elfling was facing him, his sapphire eyes were not looking directly at him. Gandalf frowned, but decided to ask about it later. When he looked closer at Legolas, he saw that this elfling had a great future in front of him. Dinner was a cheerful affair, the royal couple and Gandalf chatted merrily with Legolas sometimes adding something in, and to the five-year-old's delight, causing the others to chuckle. They talked late into the night and when Meriden noticed Legolas yawning, she said "Alright, bedtime!" Upon hearing that, Legolas whined "But nana (mother) I'm not tired!" As he said this, he yawned again, much louder this time. Laughing, Thranduil stood up and said "Yes, it is getting rather late. You should go to sleep now ion so we can go to the lake tomorrow." Legolas' face lit up with a smile and taking his mother's hand, went to his bedroom, leaving Thranduil and Gandalf in the dining hall. 

"Thranduil, may I ask you something?" Turning around, Thranduil nodded and sat down once again, answering "Of course Mithrandir, what would you like to ask?" Gandalf furrowed his bushy grey eye brows, saying "I noticed just now that Legolas did not seem to look at me straight in the eye, is something wrong with him?" Upon hearing this Thranduil gave a sad sigh and said "Well you see Mithrandir, Legolas was born prematurely. The healers thought that he would not survive but he did and it really was a miracle, however..." Thranduil trailed of and closed his eyes, when he opened them again they were shining bright with tears "Legolas cannot see, he is blind."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!   
> Thanks for the kudos guys, they made my day :D Oh and BTW, I'm only 13 so don't expect too much, tks for your support!

Gandalf blinked. Although he had suspected it, he was still shocked to find it true. It was almost unheard of for elves to be born blind. Sighing with sympathy, the wizard knew that growing up without sight would be hard for the elfling, and with his extra princely duties... He looked up at Thranduil who wiped away a small tear from the corner of his eye, and to bring tears to the King of Mirkwood's eyes was indeed a great feat, showing the deep love the king and father had for his son. Thranduil looked up when he felt Gandalf's hand on his shoulder, the wizard was smiling at him, and he said "Don't worry mellon nin, that son of yours is one strong elf, you needn't worry, just give him encouragement and support him every way you can, he will become a great elf." Thranduil gave a small smile and whispered "Thank you Mithrandir, I trust your judgement." 

Chuckling, Gandalf took out his pipe and after lighting it started to smoke. 'Ahhhh there is nothing better than good old pipe weed from the Shire!' he thought. Looking to Thranduil, he smirked when he saw his old friend's look of disgust. "No matter how many decades we've known each other, I will never get use to that... thing." Gandalf snorted with laughter and even Thranduil had to grin. Gandalf quickly sobered again and in a low voice he told Thranduil "Just now, when I looked at your son, I saw that he will have a great future." Raising and elegant eyebrow, Thranduil asked "Why do you say that Mithrandir?" "I foresee that he will play a big role in the war for middle earth in the future, but first you will have to let him go," Gandalf continued, taking another long puff on his pipe. Thranduil was silent, with a voice so low the wizard could barely hear he asked "Mithrandir, tell me honestly, will he survive this... war?" Gandalf furrowed his own bushy eyebrows, and said "This I do not know, but Legolas will definitely go on this great but dangerous quest, you cannot hold him back." 

Thranduil buried his head in his hands and suddenly he looked more like a distressed father than a regal king of the woodland realm. "I know this is hard but for the good of your son you should train him and let him go, he cannot stay here forever." Gandalf suggested. Sighing sadly, Thranduil said "Legolas is, after all, a rather adventurous little elfling. I wouldn't be able to hold him back anyway, he has his father's stubbornness." Gandalf laughed heartedly which drew a smile from the elvenking. "Don't worry Thranduil, I know that Legolas will survive this, he's a strong lad." 

Gandalf woke bright and early the following morning, as usual. He was up when the sun was just barely peeking out of the horizon. As he finished washing his face in the basin, he heard a tentative knock on the door. Opening the decorated wooden door, he was surprised to see no one, until he looked down. Legolas was standing there, and though he was looking up, he was obviously not looking at Gandalf. "Good morning Mit!" Legolas greeted cheerily, and Gandalf chuckled at the little nickname the elfling gave him. "Good morning Legolas, what brings you so early to my door this morning?" Legolas grinned, saying "Nana told me you are wizard and I've never met a wizard before! You seem really really nice and... Oh! Oh! Could you do some magic?"  Gandalf smiled warmly down at the Prince although he couldn't see it, "Of course Penneth (little one), come inside." 

Thranduil woke to sounds of giggling, squealing and clapping. As he sat up in bed, Meriden woke and asked "Meleth, what's that?" "I was going to check it out, but I've a feeling it is Legolas and Mithrandir, " Thranduil answered, placing a kiss on his wife's forehead. His son had most of his mother's soft features, except for the hair. Meriden's hair was a a dark chocolate brown, she absolutely despised it but Thranduil though it fitted her perfectly. Exiting the room, he was not surprised to hear the childish laughter coming from Gandalf's room. A smile gracing his lips, he opened the door. Sure enough, Gandalf was sitting on the bed creating small butterflies which were fluttering around Legolas who was seated on the floor was waving his hands around trying to touch the colourful butterflies, to no avail, but enjoying himself nonetheless. Noticing the newcomer, Gandalf smiled and waved him over to the side of his bed. When Legolas heard his father's soft footsteps approaching he scrambled to his feet, the butterflies forgotten for the moment, and ran towards his father. Father and son embraced each other and Legolas said excitedly "Good morning Ada! Look, Gandalf made these flying things." "These are called butterflies ion (son). " "What do they look like Ada?" The two adults smiled sadly, no elfling, and especially a woodelf, deserved to be unable to see nature that the Illuvatar created. 

When Legolas sensed the sudden drop in the atmosphere, he gave his father another hug and said "Don't be sad Ada, I will help you get rid of the thing that is making you sad! I, Prince Legolas, will protect Ada." As the elfling said that he stood up straight and pretended to use his teddy bear he brought along as a sword. He was blissfully unaware that the very thing that made his father sad was himself. Hugging his son, Thranduil laughed and said "Yes, thank you my brave Prince. Butterflies are small insects that are about this size."Using his finger, he drew an imaginary line on Legolas' hand to show the size of the butterfly. "It has wings that come in many different colours and they are very beautiful. They like to drink the nectar from flowers." The look of awe on Legolas' face was enough to make Thranduil's day and leaving Gandalf to take care of the elfling, he went off to his council meeting. Yes, he was proud of his son, his little Greenleaf. 

Two days later, Gandalf had to go off to visit the Shire. Legolas, who had become attached to the kindly wizard tried to find all ways to stop him from leaving, he even hid pointed hat! However a servant found it in the store room and knew it was Gandalf's. As he prepared to leave he felt a small tug on his cloak. Looking down he saw Legolas looking at him with eyes so sad it broke his heart. Picking him up, he said "Don't worry Penneth, I'll come back to visit you again." Legolas sighed and nodded but before Gandalf lowered him back to the ground, he stopped him and asked "Mit, can... can I....feel your face?" Gandalf was puzzled and when he asked why, Legolas blushed and looking down he continued nervously "Well... I can't see so I wanted to know how you look like. I... I can imagine how people look like by touching their faces." "Of course you may Legolas," Gandalf answered. The blind elfling reached his small hands up to the wizard's face and as he moved his hands around, Gandalf could see the look of concentration on his face. Legolas giggled when he felt Gandalf's bushy eyebrows and beard. When he was done, he looked up at Gandalf and said "You look very kind Mit, and very very wise, just like Ada." Gandalf smiled and as he put Legolas back on the ground he said "Thank you Legolas, but I think I'm wiser than your Ada." Legolas laughed when he heard his Ada's snort accompanied by Gandalf's laughter. After saying goodbyes, Gandalf swung up onto Shadowfax and as he rode off into the distance, he heard the distinct voice of a child shouting goodbyes. He will visit soon, he will.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!  
> By the way, in my story, since elves are immortal, they grow much slower than men so Legolas would only be about 18 at this point.

48 years later... 

"I've got him!" Gandalf spun around and saw Aragorn forcefully pulling something out from the marshes. He could hear gurgling and some screeching from the disgusting muck. With help from Gandalf, the two finally pulled the creature out. It was pale skinned and scrawny, its unusually big blue eyes gleaming with barely concealed rage. Aragorn, with the quickness only a ranger possesses, tied a rope around Gollum's neck, but he had some difficulty with Gollum trying to bite and hit him. "Nassssty man, nassssty wizard, neeed fish! Gollum! Gollum!" Aragorn cooly raised an eyebrow and tying the end of the rope to a gnarled tree, he asked "Gandalf, what do we do with him now?" Gandalf frowned thoughtfully, they needed to hide Gollum so as to prevent the enemy from finding and recapturing him, they couldn't let him escape again especially after all the time and effort he and Aragorn spent trying to track it down. "We could take it to Mirkwood, the Wood elves can be trusted to keep Gollum," he suggested finally. Aragorn shrugged nonchalantly and nodded his head, to weary to argue and there was nothing to argue about anyway. "We'll rest here tonight, we leave tomorrow for Mirkwood at first light."

"What is that thing?" Thranduil asked, his nose wrinkled with undisguised disgust. Gandalf smiled wryly and answered "This thing, my friend, is called Smeagol." Thranduil groaned, "So you want me to keep that... Smeagol thing?" "Yes, any objections?" Rolling his eyes Thranduil said "A million, but I'll do it." Aragorn then handed a guard the leash, and the guard was obviously trying not to gag from the stench of dead fish coming from Gollum. As the other guards and Thranduil led the two worn out travellers to the guestrooms, Gandalf asked softly so that only the elvenkings' ears could hear "Mellon nin, are you alright?" Thranduil sighed sadly and running his hand through his thick golden hair he answered "I'm alright, but I just can't stop thinking of... Meriden, I miss her so much..." Gandalf smiled sympathetically and patted his shoulder, Meriden was killed in an orc attack some time after Gandalf left, from what he heard, the whole family had gone out riding in the woods with a few guards when they were suddenly ambushed by orcs, only Thranduil and his son survived the attack. "What about Legolas then?" That brought a slight smile to the elven kings' face. "He's a good lad, though a bit quiet, and a formidable warrior too." The father's face gleamed with pride and Gandalf's heart lightened too, at least there was still a source of joy in Thranduil's life. 

After dinner, Aragorn was strolling through the training grounds of Mirkwood. Gandalf and King Thranduil were catching up with each other in the King's room which left Aragorn alone. As he walked, he suddenly heard a whistle of an arrow and the sound of it hitting a... leaf? He turned to see an elf with golden hair stringing his bow. He watched in awe as the elf aimed at a small falling leaf and release the arrow, a perfect shot. When the elf heard the applaud from Aragorn, he turned and smiled shyly, embarrassed. "That was an amazing shot," Aragorn said as he came towards the elf and admired the elven arrow which embedded the leaf to a tree trunk. "Thanks! I've been practicing," the elf replied, smiling a little wider. Aragorn grinned too, he decided that he liked this elf. "Could you teach me how to shoot like that?" "Of course, erm..." "I am Strider," Aragorn supplied, though he liked this elf he didn't fully trust him to tell him his real name. "I'm Legolas, nice to meet you. I'll love to teach you, are you free tomorrow morning?" "I am." "Alright then see you tomorrow!" With that Legolas walked away back towards the Palace. Aragorn too started to make his way back, glad to have found a new friend. 

A light knock on the door interrupted the conversation Gandalf and Thranduil were having. "Come in," Thranduil said. As Legolas stepped in he sensed another presence in the room. "Ada, who..." "Legolas it is nice to see you again. My... how much you have grown!" Legolas immediately recognised that low gruff voice "Mit! You're here!" Gandalf laughed when he heard Legolas call him by his nickname. "Ahhh haven't dropped that name yet have you? How have you been doing Legolas?" "I'm good!" Gandalf was glad to see that Legolas was still a rather lively elf, and that he now seemed to be able to look straight into another person's eyes, anybody who did not know the elven prince was blind would not have suspected a thing. "Ada, may I have the morning off tomorrow? I am going to give Strider some lessons on the bow," Legolas asked. Thranduil, who had already been filled in on who Strider was nodded, "Of course you may, just be in time to attend the council meeting tomorrow afternoon." Legolas nodded and after saying goodnight to the the wizard and his father, left for his own room. "It's good that Legolas is still so bubbly," Gandalf mused. Thranduil nodded saying "Ah yes, he has his mother's cheerful spirit." As Thranduil headed for his own bed, Gandalf reminded "Remember to tell the guards to feed Smeagol, he likes raw fish." Thranduil groaned and nodding to Gandalf made for the dungeons to inform the guards. Suddenly, Gandalf realised that he had forgotten to tell Thranduil that Gollum screamed a lot at night if he was brought to a new place. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is up! Sorry for not posting yesterday :P There's a small Legolas POV part at the end so... Enjoy!

"Tilt it a bit higher," Aragorn did as he was told, his tongue stuck out of his mouth in concentration. "Steady... And release!" As soon as he heard the elven arrow hit the target, Aragorn closed his eyes. "Open your eyes silly, you did it!" "Huh? I did?" he quickly snapping his eyes open, and sure enough, and arrow was pinning a small brown leaf to the tree. "I did it!" not caring that he sounded like a three year old, he did a little jig and to Legolas' surprise, he hugged the elf, still oblivious that the elf was a Prince. The two had spent the morning at the archery fields for Legolas to coach Aragorn. Legolas had stood behind Aragorn and by placing his hands over the man's hands, guided him to shoot the arrow. Aragorn never succeeded in shooting his target, until now. Hearing clapping from behind them, the two turned to see Thranduil and Gandalf walking up to them with beams on their faces. "My Lord," the two youngsters quickly bowed to the elven king. "There is no need for formalities Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Thranduil answered. "Wait... What?! I thought your name was Strider!" Legolas jaw was hanging, with shock written all over his face, Aragorn chuckled at his expression and said "Aye Legolas, my true name is Aragorn, Heir of Isildur. I didn't trust you enough that day I first met you so I told you the name that the rangers call me by, but now I think you have my trust, Mellon nin." Blushing, Legolas said "Why thank you my Lord." "Legolas, as King Thranduil said, let's not stick to formalities," Aragorn said humbly. "Alright then... Strider."

All too soon, three days passed and Gandalf and Aragorn had to head back to Imladris to warn the elves there of the brewing danger that Middle Earth was going to face. Apparently, the one ring had been found and Sauron whom all thought was dead was still searching and would do anything to get it. Aragorn and Legolas and grown quite close during these three days, when Legolas was free of his duties, they would go riding in the woods or spar with each other, Legolas won the spar every time but Aragorn didn't mind. Before they left, Legolas embraced Gandalf and Aragorn. "Goodbye Strider, till we meet again?" Aragorn put a firm hand on the elf's shoulder and looking straight into the other's blue eyes answered "Till we meet again." Then the two were off, their horses kicking up the dust as they went. "You'll miss them won't you?" Not looking up at his father, Legolas answered "Aye, I will." Smiling Thranduil said "Now, I know just the thing that will cheer you up. Let's head to the council room." Legolas groaned. 

A few weeks later, a messenger from Imladris came to the gates of Mirkwood who needed to see the King in private. Escorting the messenger to Thranduil's office, the guard knocked on the door. Thranduil who was doing some paper work looked up and said "Come in." Stepping in, they saw not just the King but his son as well who was helping in the paper work. "My Lord, a messenger from Imladris has arrived." The messenger bowed low to the King and when the King gestured to a nearby chair he sat down. "Now tell me, what brings you to our woods from Imladris?" "My Lord, Lord Elrond has asked me to tell you that he will be holding a great council in Imladris... regarding the one ring, a representative of each and every race that are not spawns of Mordor need to be present for the council." Stroking his chin thoughtfully, Thranduil nodded and dismissed the messenger. Once the messenger was out of ear shot, Legolas hesitatingly said "Ada..." Thranduil turned to face his son. "I would like to be Mirkwood's representative." The elven King's face took on a look of shock, then worry and finally emotionless. "Why may I ask?" Swallowing hard Legolas answered, he was always a rather quiet and shy elf when not in a battle or council. "I have hardly stepped out of Mirkwood before, except when going to Laketown, I think that going to Imladris to inform them of Smeagol's escape is a good opportunity for me to travel." 

Thranduil sighed, the fatherly side of him refused to let his beloved and only son get out of his sight. He was blind for heaven's sake! However, he knew that he would have to let go off his son eventually, it was only a matter of time before Legolas would want to see the outside world. Many times already had he found excuses to prevent his son from going out on patrols beyond the borders of Mirkwood, but he had to admit Legolas was an outstanding warrior, he even bested his teachers and coaches in the art of war craft. Plus, his aim with the bow was legendary, despite the fact that he could not see. Sighing again, he turned to his son fully and from Legolas' expression he knew that he expected the worse. Smiling lightly, Thranduil said "Alright Legolas, you may go with my blessings." Legolas was surprised, he did not expect it to be so easy, in fact he was even prepared to argue a little. "Oh! Errrrrr thanks Ada!" Thranduil chuckled and after kissing his heir on the forehead tenderly, Legolas left for his room to pack. 

Legolas could not believe it, a journey to Imladris, the elven Prince had read about the Last Homely House before in his books and had always wanted to go there. Now, he was going there... as a representative of Mirkwood to attend such and important event! As soon as he was in the privacy of his rooms, the prince let out a small shout of delight and punched his first into the air. As he started to pack, a thought came to his mind: What if they did not accept him, after all, who has seen a blind elf before? He abruptly stopped what he was doing. Perhaps he should stay, send someone more worth than him. He never told his father, or anyone, about his doubts of others not accepting him as one of their kind. In fact, no one except his father and... mother... knew that he was blind. Legolas hated that word: blind. He was always living in the dark, he heard, smelled, touched, tasted... but never saw. Why couldn't he have lost another sense besides sight, better yet, be a normal elf, but life is unfair, it is always unfair. With new determination in his sightless eyes he continued to pack and thought: I'll show them that a blind elf can do anything better than a normal elf, I'll show them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5! This chapter might be a bit boring cause I'm just retelling the whole council of Elrond. I copied it from www.councilofelrond.com so it's NOT mine. That was my disclaimer so pls don't sue me.

"Be safe okay?" Turning from his horse, Legolas faced his father and smiled, "Don't worry Ada, I will." The father and son lovingly embraced each other, and as they did Thranduil whispered "I have a feeling that I would not see you for a very long period of time." "Why do you say that Ada? " "I'm not sure, I'm thinking of the conversation with Mithrandir when you were very young... " Legolas hugged his father a little tighter, "Ada, I'll be fine, I promise I'll come back... without a scratch." Laughing, Thranduil let go of his son and said "The day I'll see that is the day that I see dwarves living in the palace!" Legolas laughed too, and to Thranduil it was the most beautiful sound in the world, second to Meriden's of course. As Legolas swung up his horse and rode away, the elven king whispered to himself, "Please don't leave me here alone, my Greenleaf, please come back alive." 

Lord Elrond of Rivendell walked up onto his balcony which was overlooking the whole of Imladris. Today was the day of the great council, and there were already small groups streaming through the gates of Rivendell. Just a week ago, his foster son Aragorn had brought in four hobbits, actually three since Arwen had brought the gravely injured one, Frodo, to Rivendell first. The frail looking hobbit was surprisingly strong and was now on the way to recovery. He should be well enough to attend the council today. He looked on as a group of Mirkwood elves entered the gates, the elf leading the group was the only one with golden hair like the Sindarin elves, the other Silvan elves had brown hair. Elrond was puzzled, he only knew one Sindarin elf, Thranduil the King of Mirkwood. Unless, that elf was his son... He never knew Mirkwood had a Prince, and as the group came closer, he could see that the elf had some of Thranduil's stance, but his features were soft like Meriden's, Thranduil's late wife. The two leaders of the elven realms were not very close, the only times they met was due to trade or meetings. Going down to meet the elves in the Court Yard, he was just in time to see them arrive there. "Ada, the representatives of Mirkwood have arrived," two voices said in unison. Nodding to his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, he turned to face the golden haired elf. Both elves greeted each other in the traditional way of elven greeting before they made introductions. "Mae govannen, I am Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm, son of Thranduil. My companions and I are here to attend the Council of Elrond," Legolas said. Elrond nodded and said "Welcome to Rivendell, Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm. You and your company may proceed." With that, the Wood elves entered the Last Homely House. 'So he is a son of Thranduil.' Elrond mused as he returned to Frodo's room to check on the hobbit and his little companions who refused to be separated from him. On the way there he met Estel along the corridors "Good morning Ada, has Legolas arrived?" Raising an eyebrow Elrond asked "You know Prince Legolas?" Now it was Aragorn's turn to be surprised "I didn't know he was a Prince! So he has arrived! May I go meet him?" "Of course, if he allows it," Elrond answered smiling. With that the future king of men ran off towards to the guest room to see his friend again. 

(from here onwards, it's not mine) 

All was silent in the council venue when Lord Elrond stood. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate–this one doom." Elrond's voice echoed through the place, his words sinking into each and everyone's mind. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." The hobbit, Frodo, nervously stood up and taking the trinket from his shirt pocket, placed it on the small table in the middle if the council circle. The whole place was silent, as if it was affected by the ring's evil. "So it is true," Boromir, son of the steward of Gondor stood up and slowly stepped towards the ring. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern side grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: ‘Your doom is near at hand. Isildur’s Bane is found.' " As he reached his hand out to grab the ring Elrond shouted "Boromir!" "Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul. (One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and, in the darkness, bind them)." When the wizard shouted the black speech it stung the ears of the elves present. For Legolas, due to his ultra sharp hearing trained by relying on this sense more than others, the pain was almost unbearable and he had a hard time trying not to flinch and keep his composure. "Never before has any voice uttered the words of the tongue here in Imladris." Elrond muttered to the wizard, obviously not happy about it. Rolling his eyes, Gandalf muttered back "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil." Boromir paced around the room protesting insistently, "It is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir retorted, a sneer on his face. Legolas felt angry, how could this common man say that to the future King of Men, it was utterly disrespectful. Standing up, he said "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." To Legolas' pleasure, the man looked shocked and a little ashamed, "Aragorn?" Boromir turned towards Aragorn with disbelief in his eyes, "This… is Isildur’s heir?" "And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added, a look of grim satisfaction on his face. "Havo dad (sit down) Legolas," Aragorn said softly, obviously a little embarrassed by all the attention fixed on him. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," the steward's son muttered under his breath before sitting back down with a sigh. 

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said, secretly glad that nothing major happened. Nodding, Elrond continued, "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." At that moment a dwarf with red hair and beard stood and shouted "What are we waiting for?" Lifting his axe above his head and brought it down on the ring. However as soon as the axe made contact with the golden trinket, the sturdy dwarf was flung off his feet and everyone in the room felt a pounding headache. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond said quietly, resisting the urge to massage his temples. Taking a deep breath, he said "One of you must do this." The council hall fell silent once again, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of a waterfall from far away. Boromir spoke up again, breaking the silence, " One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Standing up again, and feeling very frustrated with the man from Gondor at this point, Legolas said "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" "And I suppose you think you’re the one to do it?!" Turning, Legolas came face to face with the dwarf, Gimli, who was obviously boiling with rage. "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Boromir shouted, leaping to his feet. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli hollered, at that point the elves with Legolas stood up and started shouting at Gimli, Legolas stretched out his hand quickly to prevent a fight from occurring. All hell broke lose. The council members started to shout at one another and over the chaos, Legolas heard Gimli shouting "Never trust an elf!" Suddenly a small voice broke through "I will take it! I will take it!" The others fell silent. They turned to see the hobbit, Frodo speaking. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though.. I do not know the way." 

Gandalf closed his eyes, he had put the little hobbit through so much, it was unfair for him to continue this perilous journey, but he had volunteered and there was only one thing he could do. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear," he said, walking towards Frodo and putting a hand on his shoulder. Then Aragorn stood up and knelt before Frodo, "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." "And you have my bow," another voice said, and to Gandalf's surprise, it was Legolas. "Legolas..." he whispered. Legolas looked at him and shook his head, telling Gandalf that nothing could sway him. "And my axe!" Legolas tried hard not to groan. Boromir stood and slowly made his way to Frodo saying "You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." Gandalf was not sure if he should allow the Gondorian from joining, he had after all proven to have a desire for the ring, but looking at Elrond, the elven Lord shook his head so Gandalf said nothing. "Heh!" A second hobbit suddenly emerged from behind some bushes and stood beside Frodo. "Mr Frodo is not goin’ anywhere without me!" Elrond looked slightly amused and said "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Then two other hobbits came rushing out of the bushes, "Wait! We are coming too!" The older one faced the others and proudly said "You’d have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing," added the younger one. "Well that rules you out Pip." Elrond, looking satisfied announced "Nine companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" And then, the magical moment was spoilt when Pippin said "Great! Where are we going?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Chapter 6 is up! TYSM for all your kudos and comments, I'm so touched   
> :') I'm really thankful to nimsaj and Calenmirwen_Aragorniel for their comments that encouraged me to continue this story. OK talked too much, now on to the story...

Gandalf walked quickly through the halls of Rivendell to Legolas' guest room, as soon as he reached it he knocked urgently on the door. Upon hearing Legolas' soft "Enter," he walked in and found Legolas seated on his bed polishing his bow. Legolas, knowing that it was Mithrandir from the swishing of his robes on the way to his room, expected to get a lengthy talk on why he should not go for the quest because he was a Prince, he was blind.... so on, but he was not going to change his mind. "Legolas," "Yes Mit?" "Are you sure you want to go on this quest?" "I am absolutely sure Mithrandir, I want to represent the elves on this quest... unless Elrond found someone better than me..." Placing his hands on the young Elda's shoulders, Gandalf said softly "No one is worth more than you, Prince of Mirkwood, everyone's worth is equal. Do not ever think lowly of yourself again, for you are one of the strongest elves I have know and in my entire life." That last part said alot, for Gandalf had been on Middle Earth almost since it was created. Pulling the young prince into his warm arms, Gandalf thought as Legolas sighed into his shoulder: 'This boy is much too young to go on such a quest, I knew he was going to play a part in this war, but not such a big role and definitely not so young. This war will destroy his innocence! Gandalf looked down sadly at Legolas' golden head and when they let go, Gandalf stood up and said "I will speak to Elrond about this, but don't keep your hopes to high," and with that, he turned towards the door whispering so softly that even Legolas could not hear, "I don't want you to die, Greenleaf." 

Elrond leaned heavily forward and placed his head in his hands, "I don't know Mithrandir, the other members are easy to decide, but a suitable representative for the elves is hard to choose." Gandalf had just told the elven lord about what he transpired with Legolas, and although Legolas was a good warrior, it was just too risky to send the only heir of Mirkwood. "Lord Elrond," another voice spoke up. It was Glorfindel and looking at his long time friend said "I will be happy to represent the elves, if you should want me to go. No pressure though, I just wanted to give you an option." Smiling, Elrond said "Thank you Glorfindel, but I think Legolas is a better choice." Raising an eyebrow at Elrond, Gandalf asked "Why do you say that Elrond?" Pacing around the room Elrond answered "Well, Legolas is a rather young elf..." "He's eighteen in human years" "Yes, he will, unlike other elves, have some sort of innocence and lightness in his heart to cheer the fellowship up. Even with the two hobbit pranksters... " the three beings in the room smiled a little at that, "... it is still not enough. Elves are creatures of light, but due to the ever growing evil in this world, the glow of the elves has dimmed. Legolas, most probably the youngest elf in Middle Earth, will have a 'glow' brighter than anyone else's, he can bring light to the fellowship when times are dark." There was dead silence in the room when Elrond finished, then suddenly Gandalf sighed, "You are right Mellon nin, Legolas can give light to the fellowship, it's a pity he cannot see its effects." Elrond stopped and looked at the wizard, then he continued to pace, "So it is true, the elf cannot see. I have suspected it, though I have to admit he hides it extreme well." Gandalf answered, "He is very clever and had much practise over the years, only his parents, I, and now you and Glorfindel know about this. He is still a very cheerful elf for his age however." Smiling again, Elrond said "I have faith in the skills and loyalty of the elven prince, I trust that he will do anything to protect the Ring Bearer. Well then, I have decided for Legolas Greenleaf Thranduilion to join the fellowship as a representative of the elves!" 

"So... are you going on the quest?" Legolas turned his head in the direction where he heard Aragorn's voice and shrugged. "I don't know, Mithrandir said that he was not sure whether to let me go because of my status in Mirkwood so he went to talk to your father about it." Aragorn nodded and when he saw his foster brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, he jumped up from his place on the bench and waved. Legolas too with his extremely sensitive ears heard the almost silent elven steps crunching in the grass and turned to pretend he noticed them, deceiving the others. "Hey little brother," Elladan, or was it Elrohir, said while messing up Aragorn's already messy mop of hair. "Oi! Elrohir!" (whoops, even I get confused) Aragorn exclaimed with mock annoyance. "Mae govannan sons of Elrond." Legolas greeted formally. Elladan and Elrohir smiled and they bowed to the prince as well, Legolas could tell from the sudden movement in the air when they bowed. "Mae govannan, Prince Legolas," they returned before turning back to their little human brother. "I didn't know you were so social to have found a new friend so quickly, you always struck me as an anti-social type." Swatting Elladan on his shoulder, he shot back "Well even if I don't make friends as much as you, I can do it better. Remember the time you tried to talk to that elleth... ah yes, Alena..." Coughing, Elladan said quickly, too quickly, "Let's talk about something else." However, to Elladan's dismay, his twin was looking at Aragorn curiously and even Legolas was suppressing a smile. Smiling mischievously at his audience, the human said "During a festival a few months ago, we had to pair up with an elleth outside our own family to dance with. Elladan wanted to dance with an elleth he had a crush on for years, so as he was walking towards her..." "Hey, I think Erestor found out about the time SOMEBODY put a dead spider in between the pages of one of his books..." Elladan interrupted. Turning wide eyes to one another, Elrohir and Estel jumped to their feet and ran. As soon as they were out of range, Elladan started to laugh while telling the confused prince "It was a joke, we did put a spider in Erestor's book but he hasn't found out." "ELLADAN! ELROHIR! ESTEL! "a voice sounding suspiciously like Erestor's roared from the library opposite the two elves." Uh oh, me and my big mouth," and with that he took off after his brothers, leaving a grinning Legolas on his own. 

Seeing that Legolas was no longer in the presence of the other elves, Gandalf slowly strolled over to the blind young elf. "I have been talking with Lord Elrond," the wizard saw Legolas tense up a little before he asked quietly "What did he say?" Half of him expected Elrond to disagree and send him straight back home to Mirkwood. "Elrond said he needed someone a cheerful and innocent elf, to bring light to the fellowship especially during these dark times." "I guess that rules me out then," Legolas said, a sigh of resignation escaping his lips. "And that's why," Gandalf's face, although it showed no expression, his eyes twinkled, "we have decided that you represent the elves." Snapping his head up, Legolas almost exclaimed in his disbelief, "You did?!" and with that he flung his hands around Mithrandir's neck and thanked him profusely. Laughing at the Mirkwood prince's antics, Gandalf said "Don't thank me young once, thank Lord Elrond, he was the one who suggested that you come along, though I have no inkling on how you can be so excited on going on this perilous quest. Now..." taking Legolas by the shoulder, he led him back to the guest rooms, "You had better start packing, it's going to be a long trip!" 

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you." Elrond said. The fellowship and the Peredhel family who were seeing them off stood at the gates leading out of the safe haven. No one said anything in response but they all knew that the silence spoke enough. "The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer!" Frodo hesitantly turned and started to walk out, immediately coming to a fork in the road and asked quietly so that only Gandalf and Legolas could hear him, "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" "Left," and with that the fellowship of nine set out bravely, with a wizard, four hobbits, the future King of men, a son of Gondor, a dwarf......  
and a blind elf.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooo sorry for posting this so late! I was busy fighting orcs (homework) and a nazgul (essay). I won't be posting so regularly now as I'm getting more busy and plus, I'm going on holiday soon! So sorry to all of you guys that read my story, but I promise I'll try my best to post new chapters. OK now on to this new chapter :D

"Gandalf, I'm tired and hungry and cold and very hungry! Can we stop?" Pippin asked the wizard in front of him with big pleading eyes, not realising that he mentioned hungry twice. Gandalf rolled his eyes, replying with a tone tinged with annoyance, "No Pippin, we set out not too long ago and we have much land to cover, not to mention we just had breakfast!" "But what about second breakfast?" Gandalf had the urge to throw the hobbit into the nearby shrub. The wizard led the fellowship, taking the most dangerous position in the front. Aragorn followed closely behind, eyes and ears open to detect any potential danger. Gimli followed, mainly because he was trying to keep as far away as possible from the elf. The hobbits came next chattering quietly amongst one another, mainly about the best way to cook a potato. Behind the Halflings walked Boromir, the man from Gondor had taken an almost instant liking to the hobbits and had vowed to himself to protect them. Finally covering up the rear was Legolas, with his sharp elven years could hear even the slightest foot fall. 

Two hours later, Pippin started whining again and Boromir spoke up for him, partially because he felt sorry for the hobbits for they looked rather exhausted, but mostly because he was sure if he had to listen to the young hobbit's whining for one more minute he would go mad. As Gandalf contemplated this, he looked at the fellowship's expressions, all of them looked pleading, though for two different reasons. Sighing the wizard relented and the members of the fellowship heaved a sigh of relief and promptly sat down along the road side. Sam started to rummage through his pack, searching for a few snacks to satisfy the other hobbits' hunger. Gandalf and Aragorn took out their pipes and started to think, while Boromir and Gimli polished their weapons. Legolas on the other hand swung up into a tree above to talk to the trees, so silently that the others hardly noticed him. Aragorn felt a slight tap on his knee and turned to face Frodo, "What is it Frodo?" "What's the name of our elvish companion Strider? I didn't quite catch it during the council." "Oh! He's name is Legolas Greenleaf, he is from Greenwood, though it is now better known as Mirkwood." Gimli snorted and said in a loud voice "Hmph! So that pointy-eared brat is one of Thranduil's folk! A spawn of that good for nothing, greedy and arrogant elf should not deserve to be in the fellowship!" 

Gandalf winced at the remark, knowing full well that the elf prince would defend his father. Sure enough, Legolas jumped down from the tree as soon as he heard the remark, his ears twitched as he sourced the direction that Gimli was standing by listening to the almost inaudible clinking of the dwarven armour plates when Gimli breathed. He turned to face the dwarf, anger gleamed in his sightless eyes but it was not the burning type of anger, it was the cool and icy anger and his gaze made Gimli flinch a little. Then as suddenly as it came, it disappeared and taking a deep breath Legolas said with an emotionless tone, "I do not want our old quarrels and disputes between our races to affect others. Insult me all you like, but do not insult my people or my king." With that, the nimble wood elf leapt up into the trees, leaving behind a speechless dwarf. "He's right though," Gandalf said kindly to the dwarf. "You two should at least try to get along with one another, I'm not demanding for the both of you to become friends, just work together for the sake of Middle Earth." Gimli grumbled something in agreement before settling down to continue polishing his axe. "At least he's not the king of Mirkwood..." he mumbled to himself but Aragorn heard it and he tensed, wondering how the dwarf would react if he found out Legolas was the son of Thranduil. 

The fellowship then continued on their journey and this time they did not stop till it was dark. When they stopped to set up camp, Aragorn and Boromir left to collect some firewood while Sam and Merry cooked the rabbit that Legolas had managed to catch. Gandalf sat on a rock, thinking about the long and perilous road ahead of them. Dinner was a rather quiet affair since the members of the fellowship did not really know each other very well with the exception of the hobbits and therefore did not talk much. When dinner was finished, Gandalf stood up and said, "Alright time for bed, we have a long walk in front of us tomorrow so all of you get some rest. I will take first watch, then Aragorn, then Boromir, and finally Legolas. Now, to bed!" The fellowship crawled into their cloaks and snuggled down into them obediently like children. The hobbits lay together, with Frodo in the middle to protect the ring bearer, the other warriors slept around the hobbits. Smiling at the protection the fellowship gave the little hobbit, the wizard settled down on a flat rock and started his watch. 

"Merry?" "What now Pip?!" "I can't sleep..." "That's not my problem!" "These cloaks are so uncomfortable..." "Quit whining and try to sleep, you're gonna wake everyone up!" Ten seconds of silence. "Merry..." "UGH!" "I still can't sleep, I'm trying really hard!" "Look, just shut your eyes and don't talk, you'll fall asleep faster." Aragorn smiled at the two young hobbits' antics, they would cheer the fellowship up with their banter. Sadly, Aragorn knew that their innocence would soon be destroyed and he wondered when this squabbling would disappear altogether. The former ranger started to think about his future, being the King he was born to be. He wondered how Legolas coped with the fact that he would eventually take the throne. It was with these thoughts that the future King of Men finally drifted off to sleep. 

Legolas too lay awake. He really did not want to quarrel with the dwarf...what was his name? Ah yes, Gimli. If their fighting attracted enemies and they were attacked, he would never forgive himself. He hoped that he would be able to show his fighting skills to the fellowship not because he wanted to show off, but to show that he was capable of fighting before the others realised he was blind, they might send him home or cast him aside, thinking that he was nothing but a burden. He turned to lie on his back, he wondered how the stars looked like, his father and mother said that they were like tiny objects glittering in the night sky, though he could not possibly imagine such beauty. He wished to be able to see the trees, his only friends when he was an elfling. The Prince was a rather lonely child, only having his parents and Galion for company as none of the other elflings wanted to play with a Prince. So the trees became one of his closest friends and he would spend hours talking to them or swinging through their branches. He knew almost every leaf shape and could differentiate trees by feeling their bark. He knew how to tell apart birds from their song and could detect the approach of Sauron's minions. He could even tell what type of animal was nearby from the sound of the animals' footfalls, but yet he did not know how they looked like, he would never know. He would never know what colour meant, what the sun, moon, stars or any other part of nature Illuvatar created looked like, but he was grateful. He was grateful that he had such loving parents, that he could go on this quest to save middle earth, that he was alive and well. Being alive was all that mattered and that's why Legolas Greenleaf could smile as his mind wandered through elven dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 :)

The fellowship was travelling through a thick forest. The nine beings were all hunched over in fatigue and the ominous darkness of the forest never seemed to leave them. All wanted to stop and rest their tired and aching feet, but none complained and they silently marched on, and the silence only made the atmosphere gloomier. 

Gandalf himself was tired too, but he knew that the more distance they put between the Nazgul, which he was sure were following them, the safer the ring bearer would be. He looked behind him and smiled as he saw even Pippin marching wearily with Merry, a look of determination on his innocent face. Gimli too managed to keep up, despite his deceiving appearance, he was actually rather fast. Looking at the setting sun, Gandalf decided to stop to let the weary fellowship rest. "Halt! We rest here tonight!" he announced when they reached a small clearing. The hobbits all let out a loud sigh of relief and promptly dropped to the floor and throwing their packs to the side. Aragorn and Legolas went off together to scout the surroundings and Gandalf was glad to see the blossoming friendship between the ranger and the elf prince. They returned a few minutes later, reporting that nothing was amiss. Sam lit a small fire and immediately getting out his saucepans, started to fry a fish along with some potatoes. Dinner was again a silent meal, only the sounds of chewing and the slight scratching sound of a boot scraping across the soil. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Gandalf said, "I have had enough of this silence! We're gonna be companions for the next few weeks, days, months...maybe even a year! We might as well get to know each other better. I'll go first, I'm a grey wizard as most of you know and I am 2648 years old, which would be about 72 in human years." Pippin jumped up excitedly and bouncing up and down he said, "Oh me! Me! My turn! I'm Peregrin Took, but you can just call me Pippin. I'm 58 years old, 29 in human years. My favourite food is mushrooms, my favourite colour is yellow, Merry and Frodo are my cousins, and did you know that my great-great-great-great-grandfather kept 26 turtles in his garden? Oh and... " "I think that's enough Pippin," Merry interrupted his cousin gently, "I'm next. My name is Meriadoc Brandybuck, and I am 60 years old, 30 in human years." "I'm Samwise Gamgee, I'm 68, 34 in human years. Oh and I can't swim," Sam added rather sheepishly. "I'm Frodo Baggins, and I just turned 60 two months ago." "I'm Gimli, no you may NOT call me Gim, and I'm 73 years old, 42 in human years, but I'm still in tip top shape and I can wield my axe very well. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" "I'm Aragorn," the future King started quietly, "I'm 83 years old, though I may not look like it. This is because I am a Dunedain and we have a longer life span than that of an average human." "Boromir from Gondor, 32." 

After Boromir's rather brief introduction, everyone turned to look at the only elf in their midst. The poor elf looked like a deer caught in a spotlight. A few moments of awkward silence passed before Gandalf cleared his throat and said, "Legolas? It's your turn." Legolas started a little, realising that he was the only one left. He swallowed hard before he said quietly, "I'm Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, and I'm 137 years old." When he did not convert his age to human years, Frodo asked quietly, "Legolas, could you be so kind as to convert your age to human years?" Legolas could feel their eyes boring into him, and bowing his head, he whispered, "I would be about 18 in human years I guess." Silence reigned for a full whole minute before Gimli suddenly jumped up and shouted, "We gave a meer elfling among us, why he's even younger than the hobbits!" "How could the elves have sent a CHILD to come on this quest?!" Boromir added. "I came only by my own decision, it has nothing to do with the other elves." Legolas stated quietly, head still lowered. Holding up a hand for Gimli and Boromir to stop, Aragorn said, "Now, we should not judge one another only by age, even if Legolas is younger than all of us, I am sure he has more experience than any of us." Legolas shot a shy but grateful look at Aragorn and Aragorn smiled back at the Prince. 

Suddenly out of nowhere, Legolas jumped up to his feet, grabbed and arrow from his quiver and strung it to his bow, and within a second fired it into the darkness of the forest, all with inhuman speed. A shriek could be heard from somewhere in the forest, quite far away but not far enough. "Orcs!" Aragorn whispered and he, Boromir and Gimli drew their weapons while the hobbits quickly huddled behind Gandalf who held his staff defensively. Another shriek echoed through the forest as Legolas shot another arrow, only relying on his elven ears to aim at the target. As the orcs drew closer, he quickly switched from his bow to his twin knives, and just in time too. At that moment, an orc burst into the small clearing and he effectively blocked its attack with one knife and with the other, stabbed it. More orcs were entering the clearing and seeing only nine people, we're confident that they would taste victory, but they had not expected the fellowship's defence to be so powerful. Aragorn swung his sword in wide arcs, effectively killing many orcs at once, Boromir too stabbed as many orcs as he could, especially those who tried to get near Gandalf and the hobbits. Gimli, with a mighty cry, swung his axe, hacking at any unlucky orc that decided to get in the way of the heavy iron weapon. It was not long before the orcs were all lying dead on the ground, with the fellowship only sustaining minor injuries. "Thank goodness for our elf! If not for him, we would never have noticed the orcs till it was too late!" Boromir exclaimed. The hobbits cheered a little before being quietened by the old wizard. Aragorn looked at Legolas and said, "Thank you mellon nin, and your fighting was amazing for one so young as you. I am happy to have you fighting by our side." "Thank you Aragorn, though I am just doing my job." Aragorn stuck out his hand to shake hands with the quiet and modest elf, but when Legolas did not acknowledge it, he raised an eyebrow and asked, "Legolas?" "Um, yes?" "Is it uncomfortable for you to shake hands, I mean is it not a Mirkwood culture or..." "Oh! I'm sorry I did not know..." Legolas stuttered and he too reached out his hand and after groping a little, so little that it was hardly perceptible, shook Aragorn's hand. However, Aragorn had noticed this and his mind was filled with questions as Gandalf ordered everyone to pack so they could move to a much safer spot, 'What are you hiding my friend?'


End file.
